Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs
Synopsis Ghost Shocker are using monsters from different series and are trying to continue where Shocker left off. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot Scenes In 1987, In present day, Characters Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders Japan Kamen Riders Showa Kamen Riders Heisei Kamen Riders Secondary Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Other Riders And Introducing Super Sentai * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * * * * * * * *Lightning Speed Gouraiger *Sky Ninja Shurikenger * * * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * * Space Sheriffs Allies *Deneb *Narutaki/Kamen Rider Dark Decade *Kiriko Shijima *Joe the Haze *Tōbei Tachibana *Penney Anderson *Anthony Dugald *Fabe Hugues *Joe Ikeda *Xander Yuki *Lumiere Hemmer *Ronald Abraham Potter *Julie Hanna *Ken Hanna Other Metal Heroes Allies of Justice Others Villians *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **King Dark **Apollo Geist **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **General Shadow **Marshal Machine **Super Galaxy King **Bilgenia **Darom **Baraom **Shadow Moon **General Jark **Monsters ***Scorpion Man ***Sabotegron ***Ghoster ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Girizames ***Hiruchameleon ***Ganikomol ***Isojinjaguar ***Cheetahkatatsumuri ***Arimammoth ***Turtle Bazooka ***Suddendath ***Garai ***Schwarian ***Ika-Jaguar Yummy ***Shocker Greeed **Soldiers ***Shocker Combatmen ***Destron Combatman ***Chaps ***Ghost Shocker Combatant *Megahex * Villains ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ***Deratsueigar ***Zatsurig ***Shikabanen ***Zodomas ***Buramudo ***Nanonanoda *** ***Bowser ***Yokubarido ***Almadon ***Uorlian *** ***Kiaido ***Daiyarl ***Shieldon ***Vannain ***Gormin Sailors ***Sugormins ***Dogormin Bodyguards ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***Kentateloid ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** * ** ** ** ** * **Demon King Psycho **Space Raider **Gamagon *Fushigi World Fuuma *Bitabita *Soldier Miraclers Production Music Transcript For a full transcript, click here Form Changes and Collectibles Used Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore **Specter ***Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange ***Lemon **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms ***Lemon Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian Arms **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver Arms **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen Arms Rider Cards Core Medals and Combos Gaia Memories *'Memory Used' **Kamen Rider W ***Soul: Cyclone ***Body: Joker **Other Kamen Riders *** **'Half Changes' ***CycloneJoker Astroswitches *'Switches used:' ** *'Forms:' ** Wizard Rings *'Switches used:' ** *'Forms:' ** Other Form Changes Gokai Changes Gosei Cards Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Navy - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Red - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Black - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Blue - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Green - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Pink - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Gold - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Cyan - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Grey - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Violet - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Silver - Tobaspino Transfer Changes Nin Shuriken *The Ninningers can use their Nin Shuriken to perform Shuriken Ninja Art Techniques, which includes transforming, summoning their Otomo Nin, and activating special abilities. **AkaNinger - **AoNinger - **KiNinger - **ShiroNinger - **MomoNinger - **StarNinger - Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger Cast Kamen Rider Series cast * Steve Wilson: * General Dark: * Colonel Sung: * Ambassador Sorrow: * Kit Taylor: * Takeru Tenkuji: * Makoto Fukami: * * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kiriko Shijima: Rio Uchida * Chase: Taiko Katono * Gou Shijima: Yuu Inaba * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Kaito Kumon: Yutaka Kobayashi * Mitsuzane Kureshima: Mahiro Takasugi * Takatora Kureshima, Kamen Rider Shin: Yuki Kubota * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue * Narutaki, Colonel Zol, Doktor G: Tatsuhito Okuda * Yuto Sakurai: Yuichi Nakamura * Sakuya Tachibana: Kousei Amano * Takumi Inui, Riderman: Kento Handa * Kotaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata Super Sentai Series cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * , : Space Sheriff Series cast * : * , : * , : * , Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: Voice Cast * , Voice: * : * : * : * , : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kamen Rider Kiva: Koji Seto * Momotaros: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros: Koji Yusa * Kintaros, Shadow Moon: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros, Kamen Rider Fourze: Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg, Genesis Driver Equipment Voice, Megahex: Shin-ichiro Miki * Deneb: Hōchū Ōtsuka * : * : * Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki * Kamen Rider Chalice: Ryoji Morimoto * Kamen Rider Leangle: Takahiro Hōjō * : * : * : * Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu * , : * : * : * : * Akarenger: Naoya Makoto * Kamen Rider 1: Hiroshi Fujioka * Kamen Rider 2: Takeshi Sasaki * Kamen Rider V3, Aorenger, Big One, Zubat: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Kamen Rider X: Ryo Hayami * Kamen Rider ZX: Shun Sugata * Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Stronger, Male Past Sentai Warriors, Girizames, Shiomaneking, Turtle Bazooka, Marshal Machine, KomaThunder, Arimammoth, Gokaiger Equipment: Tomokazu Seki * Skyrider, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Sabotegron, Zanjioh, Llumu Qhimil, General Shadow, General Jark, Doras: Hideo Ishikawa * Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiroshi Kamiya * Kamen Rider J, Tiger-Roid, Schwarian: Tetsu Inada * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Naoki Imamura * Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider OOO, MagiRed: Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Kamen Rider ZO, GingaRed, Jaguarman, Shocker Soldiers: Yuuki Anai * Red Falcon, Shinken Green, Shocker Soldiers: Kazuki Komine * Male Past Sentai Warriors: Takeshi Kusao * Female Past Sentai Warriors, Female Past Rider Warriors: Hiromi Takeuchi * Female Past Sentai Warriors, Female Past Rider Warriors: Akiko Nakagawa * Male Past Sentai Warriors, Male Past Rider Warriors: Taketoshi Kawano * Male Past Sentai Warriors, Male Past Rider Warriors: Kunihiro Kawamoto * Drag Visor Voice: Tsuyoshi Koyama * Faiz Driver Equipment Voice: Takehiko Kano * Voice: * Zecter Voice: Surage Gajria * Decadriver Voice: Mark Okita * Gaia Memory Voice: Fumihiko Tachiki * O Scanner Voice: Akira Kushida * Sengoku Driver Equipment Voice: Seiji Hiratoko * : * Voice: Kappei Yamaguchi * Voice: Notes Gallery Janperson, Jiraiya, Jiban, DraftRedder, BlueBeet & B-Fighter Kabuto.png|Janperson, Jiraiya, Jiban, DraftRedder, BlueBeet & B-Fighter Kabuto B1C7B2E8B2BECCCCA5E9A5A4A5C0A1BCA5D5A5A1A1BCA5B9A5C8.jpg|Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider 5 Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.